¿Cómo sabes quién es la persona correcta?
by QaramellTem
Summary: Cuando uno llega a la edad de las preguntas importantes,TODOS tenemos dudas acerca del AMOR,pero¿Cómo saber acerca de ese tipo de cosas cuando toda tu vida la has pasado con un viejo pervertido?¿Un padre amargoso?¿Distraído?¿Una madre histérica?¿Solo?


**¿Cómo sabes quién es la persona correcta?**

_**OS 1: Trunks**_

**Por ~QaramellTem**

* * *

><p>Dos hombres de cabello rubio libraban una batalla de fuerzas inimaginables para un ser humano común.<p>

Se propinaban fuertes patadas y golpes aún peores. Sus cuerpos denotaban ya un desgaste.

Ambos estaban al límite: sudorosos y jadeantes.

El mayor sonrió de medio lado, altivo.

—Parece-Hizo una pausa para escupir un pequeño rastro de sangre.—Que tendremos que hacer una pausa.

—¿Por qué, papá?-Musitó el muchacho buscando el oxígeno que le faltaba.

—Es obvio que ya no puedes continuar-Decía tratando de ocultar su cansancio. Si bien era que los dos eran resistentes para las batallas, también eran súper saiyajins, de los rivales más fuertes del universo.

—Continuemos, por favor-Rogó el más joven del par.

Él ya no era tan joven, no era un vejestorio ni mucho menos. Sin embargo sentía que el chico comenzaba a superarle en fuerza uno o dos killis. En parte eso le agradaba, por otro lado, el terror de ser más débil le invadía. Buscaba una excusa para parar el encuentro, sólo necesitaba recuperarse unos cuantos minutos y podría vencerle fácilmente.

—¡Trunks!-Escuchó de una voz que le parecía familiar y agradeció a Kamisama Dende por el milagro que le concedía.

El hijo de Bulma cambió su apariencia de SSJ. Bajó la cabeza un poco, al tiempo que se llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca. ¿Era su imaginación o su primogénito se hallaba levemente sonrojado? "_Tsk, qué molesta es la juventud_"-Pensó.

—He venido a que me ayudes con los ejercicios de Física-Una chica sonrió. Asomó su cabeza tras el tronco del pelimorado y agitaba su mano izquierda:

—¡Buen día, señor Vegeta!-Ella era Kibume. Compañera de clases de Trunks y extraterrestre de un planeta al que le llamaba la atención lo pacífica que llegaba a parecer la vida en la tierra.

—¡Buen día!-Dijo de manera cortante y tosca.—Voy a ducharme, hemos terminado por hoy.

—¡P-p-pero papá! ¡Aún no te venzo!

—¡Ni lo harás!-"Al menos no hoy"—¡He dicho que hemos terminado y punto!-Vegeta caminó dando la espalda a los jóvenes, en un acto pura y dulce venganza, consciente de que Trunks no soportaba quedarse con Kibume a solas.

No se había enterado porqué y francamente no le interesaba pero recordaba que en días anteriores había oído a Trunks comentarle algo a la terrícola que tenía por esposa.

—_Cada vez que estoy con ella-Suspiró cansinamente, agachando el rostro.—Siento algo en mi estómago-A lo que su mujer no paraba de reír a fuertes carcajadas._

Supuso que, no podía contener el asco que le producía estar frente a una extraterrestre que por fuera se veía hermosa, pero por debajo de esa capa de falsa piel, se encontraba un esperpento verde y que Bulma se reía porque era una mujer desconsiderada.

* * *

><p>Después de un relajante baño con agua caliente, se dirigió limpio, fresco, pero por sobretodo, despejado de la mente, hacia la cámara de gravedad. El encuentro con Trunks le había tomado por sorpresa, en su vida había sentido tal cansancio con una simplona batalla con el enano.<p>

Rectificó mentalmente, el enano que pudo haber sido su primer y único hijo varón, se hallaba desperdigado entre las cientas y cientas de cajas llenas de fotos de él.

Ahora Trunks era un joven, Vegeta se dejó llevar por el orgullo que le engrandecía que su hijo varón fuera uno de los guerreros más fuertes de la tierra.

Cubierto de recuerdos y pensamientos orgullosos se topó con el pelimorado, que le miraba con ojos incrédulos.

—¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó Vegeta con la arrogancia y sequedad que le caracterizan.

—Pasa que no sé qué pasa-Respondió severamente confundido el muchacho, mostrando esa confusión en su mirada.

—¿Qué intentas decir?-Gruñó.

—No, nada papá, puedes seguir con tu entrenamiento, no te molestaré-El que fuese príncipe de los Saiyajins miró como el chico caminaba cabizbajo hasta perderse de su vista en el próximo pasillo de la gran casa.

No era su problema. Fingió convencerse de eso.

No lo logró.

Era su hijo, carne de su carne, mínimamente tenía que sentir alguna especie de responsabilidad hacia él.

No cesó su entrenamiento, pero tampoco alcanzaba a concentrarse. Se sintió extraño, primera vez sería que sentía que debía hablar con su vástago.

* * *

><p>Por la noche, todos se recostaron un par de horas después de la cena.<p>

A mitad de la madrugada, lo sintió. Un aumento en su ki.

Se sentó sobre la cama.

—¿Q-qué ocurre Vegeta?-Cuestionó amodorrada la mujer de cabellos azules.

—Nada mujer, yo me encargo-Soltó fastidiado.

Bulma murmuró cosas inentendibles y volvió a su dormitar.

—¡Trunks!-Dijo en voz alta y salió aprisa buscándolo.

Corrió hasta encontrarle fuera de la casa, conteniendo la respiración bajo el agua, cerca de la orilla de la piscina.

—¡Trunks!-Repitió estruendosamente.—¿Qué carajo piensas que estás haciendo?-Se puso en cuclillas, metió su mano en el agua y sacó el rostro empapado del muchacho.

—Ah, papá…-No pudo atinar que significó aquello, ni el sentimiento que contenía su mirada.

—¡SÍ! ¿Qué mierda está pasando contigo?

* * *

><p>Posterior a que el chico súper saiyan tomase una toalla para secarse, Vegeta no pudo contener más ese "deber" que tenía para con su descendiente.<p>

—¿Y bien?-Preguntó exigiendo respuesta inmediata con su feroz mirada.

—Pues-Suspiró—No sé qué pasa papá.

—¿Qué pasa con qué o qué?-Gruñó. Odiaba que le contestaran su pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Es mejor olvidarnos de esto, ¿no crees?-Le miró con un rostro que le hubiese convencido si el moreno no fuera tan arrogante y orgulloso, y claro, el joven tuviera un par de lustros menos.

—Lo creería-Decía notablemente enojado.—¡Si no te dieras vueltas por la casa como perro desamparado y salieras de la cama a altas horas de la noche!

—Creí que…

—Creíste que no lo notaría, desde luego que no lo notaría, pero si eres tan insistente en joder la vida de los demás, es imposible no notarlo-Soltó sin pensar. Su voz era cada vez más desesperada y enfurecida. Su propio hijo pensaba que no se daría cuenta de lo que le ocurría. Bufó. Ni que fuera Kakarotto.

—Perdona-Bajó la cabeza—E-es algo que mamá no me supo contestar y-Tomó aire fuertemente—Me dijo que te preguntara.

—Di lo que tengas que decir-Acortó. Parecía que a Trunks le gustaba alargar las cosas. Con lo molesto que ya era admitir que tenía que hablar con él.

—¿Cómo se elige pareja, papá?-Dijo mirando hacia la noche.

—¿Q-qué?-Pocas cosas podían poner en jaque al gran príncipe saiyajin. Las cosas relacionadas con la pareja, eran una de ellas.

—¿Cómo sabes quién es la persona correcta?

—¿Esa estupidez no pudo contestarte tu madre?-Sería vergonzoso admitir que por el momento él también desconocía la respuesta.

—Mamá logró contestarla-Sonrió de medio lado, en un aura un tanto depresiva.—Pero dijo que esa era la respuesta de los humanos. Que debía preguntarte cuál era la respuesta para los saiyajins.

¡Oh mierda! Esto era simple y sencillamente fantástico. ¡Esa mujer era una traidora!

—Bruja-Masculló.

El pelimorado y su padre quedaron en silencio por un rato.

Pensó, pensó y pensó.

¿Cómo elegir pareja?

¿Tenía que haber algún secreto encerrado en eso?

Él nunca tuvo una relación con una mujer saiyajin. Recordaba que ellas también eran peleadoras, pero simplemente jamás tuvo a una cerca.

"_Nappa era más bien un insecto latoso_"

Sacudió su cabeza un poco, debía concentrase.

Si analizaba que Kakarotto había terminado con ¿cómo se llamaba su mujer? ¿M-mika?…¿M-Milky?...¿M-Milk? ..¡Milk!

_"Kakarotto no es un parámetro fiable"_

Bueno entonces, el hijo mayor de Kakarotto, Gohan. Él terminó juntándose con la hija del insecto ese, que juraba haber salvado la tierra de Cell.

¿Cuál era su nombre?

¿Demonio? ¡Ah! Videl…

_"No es un buen ejemplo, la chica está loca"_

¿Qué tal su hermano, Table?

_"Gure-san no era un ser común y corriente"_

¿Ningún saiyajin podía tener una esposa normal?

¿Q-qué había de _él y Bulma_?

—_No sé-_Pensó en decirle eso, pero demonios ¡sería tan humillante!. Así que idealizó una forma de responderle a su hijo, de tal manera que no quedara como un idiota.

—¿Por qué de repente te interesa saber eso?-¡Listo! Ahora él estaba poniendo en encrucijada a Trunks.

—Porque…-Hizo pausa rascándose la nuca.—Siempre que veo a Kibume, yo…

—Sientes náuseas-Frunció el ceño—Es común.

—¿Náuseas?-Preguntó severamente desorientado.—¿Común?

—Sí, ¿qué más podrías sentir además de aberración hacia esa alienígena de tan baja categoría?-Soltó despectivamente—Eres un guerrero de alto nivel, es obvio que te produzca repulsión un ser tan insignificante.

—¡No le llames así!-Exigió Trunks perdiendo el control unos momentos. Vegeta lo miró entre sorprendido y enrojecido de ira. —Perdóname, papá-Se disculpó—Creo que no debí preguntarte nada-El hijo de la dueña de la Corporación Cápsula se levantó de la orilla de la piscina, encaminándose hacia la casa.

Y de repente, le pareció como si todos sus síntomas tuvieran una explicación lógica. Como si la respuesta siempre hubiera sido obvia.

Como si todo esto fuera una recreación suya de unos años atrás…

¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes?

Soltó un bufido. Se suponía que Trunks debía ser mejor que él.

—Ya sé que pasa-Se levantó también, cruzándose de brazos.—¿Por qué haces tanto aspaviento por algo tan simple?

Su vástago abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No volteó a mirarle.

—Sólo díselo-Sentenció con voz dura.

—P-papá-Tartamudeó, volteándole a ver.

—¿Qué?-Refunfuñó.

—No te entiendo-Declaró quedándose sin más palabras.

—No es tan difícil-Tronó la boca, rodando los ojos.—Te quedas sin palabras cuando crees que está linda pero obviamente no se lo dirás, te hace enfadar y le dices cosas de las que te arrepientes después, ¿la has visto llorar? Pues ya conociste la ira de no saber qué hacer, ya sentiste que si no matabas al que la hizo llorar no podías vivir, ya te hizo quedar como un idiota, te mangoneó hasta un punto en el que no sabías cómo volver, la ignoraste y falló. La lista es larga, ¿quieres que siga?-Su hijo abrió la boca para replicar.

—¿Y tú por qué jamás se lo pediste a mamá?-Alzó la voz.

—Sabes como es tu madre, _obstinada_, hasta la muerte-Frunció el ceño—Yo no iba a estarle persiguiendo. Si ella no quería pues bien, que no se quejara después.

—P-pero…

—Yo ya te respondí-Comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, dándole la espalda.—Haz lo que te plazca.

—Tu respuesta no parece anormal…-El patriarca detuvo su andar.

—Claro que lo es-Escondió una sonrisa sólo para él mismo.—Sólo los saiyajins eligen a las mujeres más problemáticas y extrañas de todo el universo-Su voz jamás dejó de ser áspera.

—¿Eh?

—Piénsalo un poco, Trunks-Vegeta se estaba desesperando. _De nuevo_.—¿Crees que un simple terrícola se casaría con una mujer que tenga fuerza sobrenatural, sea mandona y enojona? No vivirían para contarlo-Tronó de nuevo la boca.—Ahora déjame dormir.

El príncipe saiyajin se alejó dejando a un Trunks pensando seriamente cómo hacerle aquella pregunta a su enamorada.

Sonrió de medio lado. Su padre no era tan frío y cruel como todos lo pensaban.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien pues, esto será una serie de one-shot, en el que cada guerrero Z tendrá el mismo dilema mental. El título no me convence mucho, pero bueno xD<strong>

**De antemano gracias por leer. Me siento honrada.  
><strong>


End file.
